Beyond The Forbidden
by The penname I wanted was taken
Summary: Whatever you do, do not walk the path of Eclipse Forest. This deep, dark place will enprison you for eternity. I hearby forbid you to go anywhere near it. What happens when Banjo and Kazooie stumble into an ancient pathway just off of Jinjo Village?
1. Fright

Disclaimer: I dON't OwN BanJO KazoOiE sO DoN't sUE mE...

ThIS Is mY fIRst BaNJo KazOOie sTOry sO Be nICe plEASe...

* * *

"...Uh-oh...I think we took a wrong turning, Kazooie.." The Bear's aqua blue eyes darted around with every new sound that broke the silence. A shiver escaped down his spine.

Banjo could hear the muffled voice of his feathered companion inside his backpack.

"...Let me take a look, Banjo..." Kazooie's head popped out. "Where are we?"

"I...I don't know." The Bear took a frightened step back. His foot snapped a twig on the ground, which made him look behind him in fear, and then realise it was just a twig snapping.

They seemed to be in a forest. A few moments ago Banjo had told himself it was the Wooded Hollow...but it wasn't. It was darker in this forest, and the skeletal branches of trees seemed to reach out at him with every step he took, and the thick trunks of the trees seemed to watch his every move.

It had occurred to him now. He was tired. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He thought he knew the Isle 'o' Hags like the back of his furry hand. He obviously didn't, as he wouldn't've ended up in a place he had never seen before; a place that he never knew existed in the Isle 'o' Hags.

Banjo looked back. He expected to see the path he had just came from, but he just saw dark, wintery trees. The forest seemed to be encircling him, trapping him. No, it was just his imagination. Or was it? He'd lost track now. Ever since he defeated Gruntilda for the final time there was nothing else for him to do, no more goals to acomplish. These days he always seemed to be distant; drifting away, sometimes even falling into a calm, sleepy state. He didn't feel the need to pay attention to anything anymore.

It had begun when Banjo and Kazooie visited Bottles, who now had a lodger staying at his home; Klungo. They'd ordered Pizza, Big Al's Burgers and Greasy Joe's Fries from Witchyworld, and sat inside Bottles' house chatting away about things. Banjo had left there relaxed as usual, but he'd stumbled into a forest hidden beyond a cracked wall in Jinjo Village. The culprit, of course, was Grunty the witch's digger. They'd never had the time to blast this cracked wall open with a Grenade egg, but time had worn it away. And Banjo had just stunbled into it, mistaking it for the huge hole that linked Jinjo Village to his homeland, Spral Mountain.

Banjo looked once again. None of Jinjo village's bright, happy surroundings were visible now. He couldn't even see a way back. The night was closing in on him. He had started off relaxed, but now his scared side had been re-awakened and his heart beat against his ribcage. He started to run forwards, hoping that he'd reach the other end and he'd see light again. Blood rushed in his veins and his head, he'd been running for ages. It seemed like an hour now. A tree root sticking out of the ground tripped him up, and he lay there, scared of the forest that seemed to be moving closer to him. When he'd tried to get up in a hurry all he felt was a pain shooting through his ankle. He had twisted it...


	2. Cresent Village

Disclaimer: ...I...don't...own...B...K (Banjo-Kazooie, NOT Burger King)

FLASHBACK – 20 YEARS BEFORE

The late Jinjo King, Jingy, a blue Jinjo, was announcing something to his subjects.

"Jinjo's of Jinjo Village! We've lost too many lives in these past years, and so I've decided something. Whatever you do, do not walk the path of Eclipse Forest. This deep, dark place will emprison you for eternity. I know this from experience. I hereby forbid you to go anywhere near it.In fact, I will have the strongest workers of this village block it off."

A cry could be heard near the pink and gold sofa in the Throne room. It was the late King Jingy's baby boy, Jingaling.

END FLASHBACK

ANOTHER FLASHBACK – WHEN THE GREY JINJO'S HOUSE WAS DESTROYED

The terrifying digger dug a hole through to Jinjo Village. The whole place shook, and some of the Residents came out of their houses, running back in again when they saw the monster of a machine plow its way through, crushing its way over the Grey Jinjo house and digging a tunnel through to spiral mountain. A black Jinjo witnessed half of the barrier that stopped Villagers straying through Eclipse Forest had been broken. Rocks from it had fallen and scattered the area. The only thing left of it was a cracked slab of green Rock.

END FLASHBACK

Banjo woke. His backpack had been taken off his back and lay on the floor. His injured leg felt stiff and he realised it was in a cast. He was lying in a bed, Kazooie snoozing in the bed beside him. Where were they?

The door opened. A rabbit, a fox, a squirrel and a badger walked in.

"The bear's awake," said the squirrel.

Banjo sat up. "Where am I?"

"You're in Cresent Village," the squirrel answered. "We found you in the entrance of Eclipse Forest."

"It's a good thing that Lorna saw you," the badger said, pointing to the rabbit. "We thought you were dead."

"Yeah...you're lucky the forest didn't trap you." said the squirrel.

Kazooie woke. "What's going on!"

"We found you in the forest," said the fox.

"Who are you!" the bird sat up in her bed. "Who are all of you!"

"Kazooie! Don't be rude, they saved us!" Banjo turned to the four animals. "What are your names?"

Lorna was the rabbit. She had fur like cream, with a blond ponytail between her droopy ears and pink eyes. The badger's name was Coal, and he had deep aqua eyes just like Banjo. He sported dark green trousers and a brown sun hat. Kade was the fox. She had big green eyes and medium length brown hair. Finally, the squirrel introduced himself as Peanut.

"What's all this about a forest?" Kazooie asked.

They explained.

"Is Eclipse Forest cursed or something?" Kazooie asked again. "How come me and Banjo coulda been trapped there?"

"Well, it's been said there is a curse. Its a rumour. But y'know what they say..." Peanut looked at Coal to continue.

"They say that anyone that doesn't die in the Forest and escapes its grasp slowly becomes insane...We don't know of anyone that has became insane, but..."

"We don't know anyone who'd ever escaped in the first place..." Lorna said.

"There's was once a rumour though, that if one could find the four moon pendants, and place them on the moon altar in the temple on the other side of this village, then the so-called curse would be broken and Eclipse Forest would be safe.." Kade explained.

"Let me guess," Kazooie said. "The four pendants are in dangerous or hard-to-reach places?"

"Well, one of them is here, in Cresent village, but, it can only be true when I say that the other 3 are in the other side of the forest, in the Isle 'o' Hags."

"How do we get back to the Isle 'o' Hags?" Banjo asked.

"With this," Kade said, taking an Egyptian-style charm from around her neck and placing it in Banjo's hand. My mother gave it to me before she died. She said it was from a faraway place called Gobi's Valley. It's said that a charm like this one could protect you from places such as the forest. We all tried it, but the path to the Isle 'o' Hags was blocked. So we gave up."

"Until you two came, we thought the path would be blocked forever." Lorna said.

"How long has it been until since anyone in this village have seen Isle 'o' Hags?" Banjo enquired.

"20 years." Coal replied.

"Then why don't you four come with us?" Banjo asked.

"Really? I don't know about the others, but I'd love to." Lorna said.

"Yeah, so would I." Peanut looked at Kade and Coal.

"Hang on, what about Banjo's Ankle?" Kazooie asked.

"I only twisted it, Kazooie. It's healed now. It wasn't really that bad.."

The four agreed to it. They talked about it, and agreed with Kazooie that they should go to the Isle 'o' Hags and find the other 3 pendants first before journeying back and finding the fourth one in Cresent village.

An hour later, Kade, Peanut, Coal, Lorna and Banjo, with Kazooie tucked in his backpack, took their first steps into Eclipse forest.

(A/N: Well, flames are welcome on THIS chapter becuase its sucks and don't I just know it...)


End file.
